Un Venin nommé Regret
by Catheolia
Summary: OS "Nous, il nous reste nos souvenirs et nos projets inachevés. Enlève les flèches de ta poitrine, ça ne sert plus à rien d'avoir mal."


**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, ça se saurait bien sur, je serais riche à millions et… on arrête là.  
>Les quelques mots qui suivent par contre, sont miens <strong>

**Le sujet a souvent été évoqué : Harry et Draco ressassent leurs regrets tout en observant leur fils. J'ai voulu y mettre mes mots à moi, raconter encore une fois cette histoire que l'on s'imagine avec tendresse pour nos deux personnages favoris (les deux miens du moins).**

**Pour mon grand retour à la réécriture, je remercie Erwan Malefoy pour les encouragements. J'aurais mis beaucoup plus de temps à rédiger la fin de ce texte sans ses coups de pieds aux fesses ^^**

UN VENIN NOMME REGRET

C'est un bruit de fond douloureux, qui me rappelle le bip incessant des machines que l'on enchaîne aux corps des malades dans les hôpitaux moldus. Ça déclenche des souvenirs, des regrets, ces « et si » qui font mal au cœur. Ces suppositions les plus farfelues que l'on se déplait à évoquer dans une inconsciente envie de se faire mal, de rajouter une dose de ce venin douloureux appelé regret qui n'a pas vraiment besoin de se renouveler.

Aujourd'hui pourtant je me dis que nos « et si » n'ont plus vraiment lieu d'être. C'est bien la première fois que j'ose penser ça sans avoir mal au cœur ou envie de vomir. Ou les deux à la fois.

Et pourtant…

Je ne peux empêcher cette petite pointe de se ficher droit dans ma poitrine devant la vision qui s'offre à moi en cette belle après-midi d'automne. Une main fine se pose délicatement sur mon bras, se voulant sans doute apaisante, se méprenant certainement sur la raison exacte du trouble qui m'envahit peu à peu. Loin d'avoir l'effet espéré, ce contact me donne plus envie de fuir que de me calmer.

De fuir. Et surtout de t'emmener avec moi.

Je m'accroche à la vue des deux silhouettes qui se font face devant moi. L'une est blonde et de l'endroit où je suis, c'est la seule chose que je peux réellement voir. Les cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés en arrière, tombant sur les épaules habillées de blanc. L'autre est brune, noire même. Ses cheveux pour une fois disciplinés révèlent un visage éblouit par le bonheur, aux yeux vert émeraude qui brillent de mille feux.

Douleur amère des souvenirs non vécus.

La voix du mage s'arrête, m'accordant un instant de répit dans mes réflexions peu agréables. Le silence se fait alors dans l'assemblée, et soudain je comprends que c'est maintenant que les pointes vont se ficher au plus profond de mon cœur. Instinctivement, mon regard se détache des deux jeunes personnes si heureuses devant moi et je te cherche dans le rang à côté. Et la première pointe m'attaque sans prévenir. Tu me regardes déjà. Tes yeux si brillants s'ancrent dans les miens, la douleur fait écho à la mienne.

On avait eu notre chance. On n'a pas su la saisir. Trop effrayés je suppose incertains, apeurés par ce monde qui subissait sont plus grand bouleversement depuis 17 ans. On venait de se retrouver après ces longs mois durant lesquels nous avions du quitter le collège, mais c'était comme si le temps n'avait pas passé pour nous. Ou qu'on s'était empressé de les effacer de nos esprits.

Sauf que pour le reste du monde autour de nous, le temps avait filé en accéléré.

La pression était grande, tombée comme une chape de plomb sur tes faibles épaules. On attendait de toi de grandes choses, tant sur le plan professionnel que privé. Parce qu'il était devenu important pour la communauté sorcière que son Survivant fasse un beau mariage et fonde un beau foyer. Pour montrer que la vie continuait. Et la belle Ginny, petite sœur de ton meilleur ami, était toute indiquée pour remplir ce rôle.

Mais est-ce qu'ils savent aujourd'hui, tous ces gens que tu as sauvé, est-ce qu'ils savent ce que tu as traversé ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu as été à deux doigts de rompre tes belles fiançailles, de tout plaquer, de t'enfuir ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que lorsque tu as finalement décidé de venir faire ta septième année à Poudlard avant de rentrer à l'école des Aurors, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir leur échapper encore un peu ? Tous ces idiots qui pensaient que tu ne pouvais pas te résoudre à passer quelques mois loin de la belle rousse qui avait ravi ton cœur, est-ce qu'ils savaient que dès le premier soir, tu t'étais faufilé hors de ton dortoir pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande, en en espérant le long du chemin, le cœur battant, qu'un certain blond y serait à t'attendre ?

Et il y était…

Et on y a cru encore, l'espace de quelques mois. On a cru que ce serait possible, qu'on attendait juste d'être diplômés pour savoir ce que l'on allait faire de nos vies une fois nos ASPICs en poche, encore jeunes, encore insouciants, encore rêveurs…

Notre jeunesse, nous l'avions perdue au cours de la guerre.  
>Notre insouciance, elle avait foutu le camp sur le champ de bataille.<br>Nos rêves, eux, s'étaient envolés il y a bien longtemps.

Les regrets ont pris la place. Ils se sont partagé le vide avec la douleur et la résignation.

Et quand, bien des années après, le hasard nous donnait une occasion de se voir, nous le remercions avec la plus grande ferveur qu'il nous était donné d'avoir. Ce n'était jamais qu'un salut au détour d'un couloir, un clin d'œil durant une réunion entre potionnistes et aurors, un échange de politesse lors d'une soirée mondaine. Mais cela nous suffisait pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Nous avions appris à nous contenter de ces Petits Riens que nous offrait le Hasard puisque la Destinée elle, nous avait privé de notre Tout.

Jusqu'à ce jour où Scorpius fit sa rentrée à Poudlard. Ton aîné avait déjà fait ses premières armes mais Albus contemplait la locomotive rouge avec la même crainte que mon fils. Albus, ta copie conforme, tout comme Scorpius était la mienne.

Et j'ai basculé d'un seul coup 26 ans en arrière.

Plus tard cette semaine là, je t'ai croisé dans un couloir du Ministère. Lequel de nous deux a fait le premier mouvement, je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. Tout ce dont je veux me rappeler, c'est cette sensation douloureuse, un sentiment de soulagement aussi fugace qu'intense, de ceux qu'on sait être aussi éphémères qu'un battement d'aile. Tes bras autour de moi, ton visage dans mon cou, moi respirant ton parfum si précieux, ma main dans ta chevelure jamais domptée après toutes ces années… Je me rappelle le sanglot qui t'es monté à la gorge, en réponse au mien que je refoulais de mon mieux.

Nous n'avons rien dit. A quoi bon de toute manière ?

Nous avons repris nos vies. Du moins nous avons repris nos masques qui nous permettaient d'affronter le monde. Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est que la donne avait changé.

Durant ce premier voyage en train, nos fils avaient sympathisé. Six heures dans le même compartiment, ça créé plus de liens que six ans d'inimitié. Albus et Scorpius on été plus intelligents que nous. Ils sont devenus très vite inséparables.

Nous avons très vite repris nos vies à travers les leurs.

Et nous voilà, dix ans après ce jour fatidique. Un premier septembre, quel jour symbolique. Ils sont beaux nos fils hein Harry ? Combien de fois avons-nous rêvé de nous retrouver à leur place ?

Combien de « et si » avons-nous rêvé Harry ?

Aujourd'hui, nos « et si » n'ont plus lieu d'être. Aurions-nous jamais vu un bonheur aussi grand si nous avions suivi nos cœurs ? Les émeraudes auraient-elles brillé avec autant d'éclat ? Le gris et le bleu se seraient-ils mariés avec autant d'intensité ?

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser »

Voilà, c'est fini Harry. On a laissé passer notre chance, nos fils l'ont saisi avec l'ardeur propre à leur jeunesse. Ils sont insouciants, plein de rêves.

Leur jeunesse dont ils pourront profiter.  
>Leur insouciance bienheureuse.<br>Leurs rêves qui leur ouvrent un avenir.

Nous, il nous reste nos souvenirs et nos projets inachevés. Enlève les flèches de ta poitrine Harry, ça ne sert à rien.

Ça ne sert plus à rien d'avoir mal.

**Alors ? **


End file.
